Throw a Curveball
by CocoLab
Summary: When Erin comes across and befriends four mutant turtles one night, she knew she could never turn back time, but then again, she doesn't want to turn back time anyway, she might as well go along with it.


Alrighy, I got bored so I decided to write this up. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Erin.

* * *

Erin stood on the roof of a building as she gazed down to the people of New York, to her they were ants from her position. Her brown hair in low pigtails as they blew gently in the wind, a purple beanie on her head. She adjusted her black puffer jacket and then black cargo pants. She tied the lace of her dark blue converse shoes and lastly she glanced to her grey jumper, sure she was wearing dark clothing, the messenger bag around her was also a dark colour, the pouch thin, but she liked it, she liked to strike without her prey knowing, and her prey just happens to be the Purple Dragons, she despised them with a deep passion.

Erin snorted, they think they're tough men, when in reality they were nothing but a bunch of cowards.

She perked up as a terrified scream reached her ears. Grabbing her bag next to her. Erin hopped from the roof, jumping roof to roof, to reach the source of the scream. She continued until she reached her destination, she continued until she came across an elderly lady and three Purple Dragon goons. Anger bubbled within her, a small snarl escaped her lips as anger flashed through ocean blue eyes.

"Give yer bag lady." One sneered.

Erin hopped onto the fire escape as the elderly lady whimpered from fear. She placed a foot on the railing and looked down from her position.

"Hey losers! Didn't your mommy teach you to respect your elders!" Erin snapped.

"Where are yer hiding!?" One of the men barked.

"God you three are stupid." Erin sneered.

She watched as their gaze went up to the railing, she noticed they reacted angrily to her presence.

"It's dat bitch again!" One snarled.

"Hey ya! She's da one who messed up our plans da last time."

"Yer gonna pay bitch!"

Erin smirked as she hopped down from her position and landed without any problems or trouble, landed in a crouch position. Erin dropped the bag she was holding and dodged a punch. She scoffed, this won't take any time at all. Erin dodged as she did a backflip and then kicked one guy in the stomach. She spun on her hand and then kicked one in the chin. Erin barely dodged a foot stomping on her hand. She ended up on her back but flipped using her hands, kicking one in the stomach as she landed on her feet. All the men were moaning in pain as she picked up her bag and the handbag.

"You disgust me!" She spat.

Erin walked over to the elderly woman and handed her the handbag over.

"Oh thank you, thank you dear." The lady said.

Erin's expression softened. "Let me take you home." She offered.

"Oh that would be wonderful."

Erin and the elderly lady began to walk off, the brown haired teenager wasn't aware she was watched by shadowy figures on the rooftop she was just on.

* * *

"Here you are." Erin said.

They reached the apartment, the lady opened the door and she stepped in.

"Oh do come in dear, it's far too late for you to be out." The woman told her.

Erin hesitated but stepped in eventually, she walked to the sofa and placed her bag on the floor, taking her shoes off to be polite.

"I'm so sorry dear, I don't have a spare room."

Erin shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She assured the woman. "I'll take the sofa."

The woman nodded and handed some blankets. bidding Erin a goodnight as she retreated into her room for the night."

"Poor lady." Erin said to herself.

She sighed and walked to the sofa as she then sat on it. Erin looked outside and could of sworn she saw a figure on the roof, she blinked and the shadowy figure was gone, she rubbed her face and then sighed to herself, unfolding the blanket and then settled on the sofa for the night, it wasn't comfortable but it was better than most sleeping places she has been to. Erin closed her eyes and then fell into a sleep.

* * *

Erin bidded a goodbye to the woman, the night had gone and was replaced with morning. Erin exited out the apartment, closing the door behind her, she continued on her way with her two bags, she exited out the building and onto the streets of New York. Erin looked to the sky and then moved off, she placed her beanie on her head and then walked off. She narrowed her eyes to a couple of Purple Dragon goons, she knew they were informed of her kicking the three goon's ass from last night, to them she was a pest, a problem that had to be dealt with, along with these ninjas she overheard two Purple Dragon goons talk about.

Erin scoffed to herself, ninjas? In New York? She shook her head at the idea, amused by it, whoever they are, she wouldn't mind kicking ass alongside them, if they let her that is.

Erin walked down the street, shifting the bag to a more comfortable position, she watched as the two males who were watching her walk off themselves. Erin narrowed her eyes but she carried on, her mission was to avoid Purple Dragons during the day, which was easy since it was daylight, and there was too many people about anyway, if they did something to her she would of kicked their asses.

Erin walked down the street, blending in the crowd as people muttered as they went on with their day. She looked around and ran down the street.

* * *

"Stupid males." Erin sneered.

The day went, replacing it with night, once the sun went down. The Purple Dragons went chasing her immediately, but she was prepared, she hid as soon as the sky turned into a combination of orange and blue. Erin smirked to hear shouts from her hiding place, orders to find her. Erin glanced to see them run below her. Heads turning to search for the sneaky teenager, she raised an eyebrow, the idiots don't even bother to look on the roofs as she tends to spend her time on rooftops, watching the world go by below her, it was her favourite pass time, when it's not raining that is.

Erin huffed as she watched them run another direction.

"Bunch of idiots." Erin grumbled.

She stood up and grabbed her bag, placing it on her, it wasn't big, but big enough to fit three pair of clothes, pyjamas, two pair of shoes and other things she needed.

Erin moved away from the roof and headed towards the door that was showing, since she used that way to come up. Erin glanced to the sky as the stars twinkled in the night sky, a smile appeared on her lips as she walked towards the door. Opened it and walked through, closing the door behind her.

She quietly walked down the stairs without making a sound. Erin looked around and continued her descend, she knew she would had to be careful and wary since Purple Dragons would be swarming the streets looking for her, to end her, after all, she and these ninjas were nothing but a pest to them. Erin rolled her eyes, ninjas, she would had to see to believe.

Erin reached the bottom and quietly opened the door that lead to the streets. She looked around and exited out the building to see it was safe to do so. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. Erin glanced around and quickly ran off, making sure to not get caught.

"There she is!"

Erin swore under her breath and ran more quicker as she heard shouting behind her and then footsteps. Erin kicked it up a gear and continued on running. She turned her head to see they were chasing her with weapons. Erin scoffed and continued to run more, making sure to not slow down at all.

She heard shouting and taunting behind her. Erin rolled her eyes, did she think these idiots would scare her by taunting her? Erin shook her head and turned a corner. Climbing a fence and jumping on the other side. She turned her head and smirked to see them come to a stop, cursing at her. Erin sneered and casually walked away to taunt them herself, she heard angry yells behind her and sneered.

* * *

Erin gasped as she came to a stop, her energy was running out, hands rested on her knees as she was getting air into her lungs, she was exhausted and hungry, not to mention thirsty. Erin stood up straight as her chest rose and fell, cheeks red due from the all the running she had done. She wiped her forehead and looked around.

"There she is!"

Erin rolled her eyes and went into a sprint, despite being utterly exhausted.

She continued as the sweat rolled down her cheek. Erin looked to the sky and continued on running, she barely dodged a bullet almost hitting her. She turned a corner and smacked into the wall that dared block her path. Erin groaned and clutched her face. She turned around to face at least seven Purple Dragons. Erin hissed as she opened the smaller bag and took out two Chakram's.

Erin rolled her shoulders and glared at the men in front of her, or in her eyes, the cowards.

"Let's get this shit over and done with." Erin grumbled to herself.

She got into a position to pounce, one lunged forward as she leaped in the air and gave a kick to the face, sending him into two other Purple Dragons. Erin dodged a kick but couldn't dodge a punch. She grunted and wiped the blood from her lips. Erin met the wall after getting a kick to the stomach, she slid down the wall and slumped.

She heard the sound of a gun cocking.

"Go ahead!" She spat. "This'll show you, you're nothing but a coward!"

A blur hit her attacker and they ended up in the shadows, there was the sound of smacking followed by grunts of pain from the Purple Dragon member. Erin stood up, using the wall for support as pain shot up her body.

"Show yerselves!" One of the members barked.

Erin watched as her saviour, well, saviours step out from the shadows.

"It's dem freaks!" One shouted.

"We get ta take out da freaks and da bitch!"

"You ok?"

Erin glanced to the one with the blue bandanna.

"Peachy." She mumbled as she walked forward, placing her larger bag on the floor.

"You should learn to give the ladies respect." The same turtle spoke.

"I did try to teach them after they tried to rob an elderly lady, but I guess they didn't get the hint." Erin told him.

"We know, you were awesome!" The orange bandanna turtle told her.

"The shadowy figures from last night, those were you four!?"

"Yeah dude, we heard a scream but you beat us to it."

Erin said nothing and glanced to the goons in front of them. "Save the introductions for later, I don't want these punks knowing my name."

"You gonna share?"

Erin smirked. "Of course."

Erin jumped as the four rushed past her, she placed a hand on her chest and watched in awe as they took all them out, so this is what the Purple Dragons meant in ninjas. She barely managed to gain her balance as the adrenaline was disappearing from her system.

Erin's smile faded as one of the Purple Dragons pulled out a gun.

"Oh geez! Watch it!" She called.

Erin shoved one of them aside, then pain, there were shouts of alarm from the four. The red bandanna turtle growled and attacked the one who dared shoot at them. Erin fell to her knees in pain.

"What do we do! Guys what do we do!?" Orange bandanna panicked.

"We have to take her to the lair, I need to get the bullet out of her."

"Why can't we drop her off at the hospital?"

"She took the bullet for Mikey Raph, it's at least we can do."

The voices became blurred, exhaustion was kicking in now that the adrenaline was completely gone with the combination of pain. She felt warm liquid run down her arm. Through her blurred vision she could see her bag getting picked up, and she felt herself get picked up. She gave up the fight to stay awake and then blacked out.

* * *

And done, gawd I was mean to Erin ;_;, but hey, it had to be done.

And before I begin, there is no romance between the turtles and my OC, it will be more of a friendship/family, you know, sibling relationship.

Anyway, leave a review please, thank you.


End file.
